far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 423 - Visual Novel
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 423 - Visual Novel is the four-hundred twenty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-ninth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Intro and Coestar Avoiding a Creeper as he sails to the archway giving him the sunset from last episode, Kurt continues westward. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $14.479.24 out of the $50,000 goal. Kurt mentions that Coestar has been doing a StreamADay and yesterday he celebrated livestream 365, and StreamADay 366 will be a 20-hour marathon. SpeedRunners will be returning tonight, and StreamADay is where the series began. He will be trying to get back into weekly livestreams, hopefully on MindCrack. Space News: Orion Test Flight Successful Technical and weather issues scrubbed a Thursday launch, but it went off perfectly earlier in the morning. The Delta IV Heavy's launch was quite dramatic, but Kurt only saw the splashdown life. It launched fifteen times farther into space than the International Space Station to mimic the conditions on future flights. Coming soon is SpaceX's extraordinary attempt to try and land a first stage after it detaches on a floating pad in the Atlantic Ocean, which Kurt thinks will be dramatic. Donation Goal An anonymous person suggested the goal should've been $55,555 for Season 5, and Kurt is disappointed he didn't think of that. Doc is a big fan of those types of numbers. Question: Will you continue your Kerbal Space Program series, when your answer is no, why? Kurt did a brief return to do the career mode, and there are things he wants to attempt. He wants to try and recreate a scene from Interstellar where a spacecraft had to dock with one spinning out of control. It is a series Kurt wants to have return, but there's no timetable. Question: Did you know that there is a CubeSat from the Kerbal Space Program community that is currently in the works? Kurt was unaware but thinks it would be interesting to see. Kurt finds a flat plain with some rolling mountains and takes a 360 panorama of the scenic landscape with Wolfie, but he messes up and the sun starts to set. Question: Do you enjoy first-person spaceflight sims such as the upcoming Elite: Dangerous and Star Citizen? What about in-atmosphere flight sims such as Microsoft Flight, what about while you were growing up? Kurt played Microsoft Flight and Il-2 Sturmovik in the past, but has not continued with the series. Space as a 'military platform' is something Kurt's never really gotten into. Question: Have you ever thought about playing through a visual novel? I remember talking about Millbee's Katawa Shoju and wondering if you would ever play something similar? Kurt thinks the series was made great because of Millbee, not the game. He has not really though about playing narrative games for Let's Play as he doesn't feel like there would be a lot of original commentary. Never say never, but Kurt doubts he'll play a visual novel in the future. Games like Saint's Row or Roundabout but feels he'd be competing with the game's own humor. He digs a double-wide Hidey Hole, and goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft BINGO v2.5 - Blind Seed Challenge 1002 and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP15 - Blatant Cheaters.